<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saved by the Demon Belle by SleepyWeepy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472751">Saved by the Demon Belle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWeepy1/pseuds/SleepyWeepy1'>SleepyWeepy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWeepy1/pseuds/SleepyWeepy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one thing has ever been expected of Seviathan Von Eldritch. And that was to make the Princess of Hell his bride. And yet- The more he found himself wanting her, the further she slipped from his grasp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Seviathan Von Eldritch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't you think it's a little embarrassing?" </p><p>The question was enough to have Seviathan to stop walking for a moment, turning to face the irritatingly unsharpened expression of his would-be bride. He found her so ugly to look at- he truly did. Not that the young demon would be so foolish to mention the girl's angelic features. He scoffed, seeming offended. "Oh? Is the Princess of Hell embarrassed to be seen with me now?" He asked haughtily.</p><p>A true demon would have taken his question as a challenge. But Charlotte. Sweet Charlotte.</p><p>Her rosy cheeks only grew rosier as she shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, no! Nothing like that!" She said in a painfully desperate tone. "I'm just nervous about all the attention we'd gain!"</p><p>He'd rather just leave her here. Seviathan really had no ambitions for the throne. Simply succeeding his own father would do- if the bastard could ever be bothered to die. But he was alive yet, and expectations were held of him. </p><p>
  <em>'Behold. Spawning you was not a pointless endeavor after all.`</em>
</p><p>The Eldritch demon sighed and slid his arm around her thin, seemingly frail shoulders and pulled her in close. "Charlotte, they're supposed to look at us!" He said through gritted teeth. He can't threaten her. He can't order her. He had to talk to her, with- what was this? Kindness? Was this wrench truly the daughter of Lucifer himself? He took a deep breath, calming himself down. As he relaxed- he felt, noticeably that his fiance did too. "Just. Stay close to me, and I'll soak in all the attention for you. Okay?"</p><p>They were engaged with each other after all. Their parents thought it would be a fine idea.</p><p>But the agreement wasn't set in stone.</p><p>It was <em>only</em> a good idea after all. And Lucifer. Lucifer seemed to care very much about his daughter's option of the matter.</p><p>Somehow, his words did seem to put the Princess to ease as she was the first to pull away with a newly brightened smile. "Thank's Sevi," She said brightly as he puffed out her cheeks. "You're right! Hell School would be a lot scarier if we went alone anyways- we need to stay together! For emotional support!"<br/><br/>That is not <em>at all</em> what he meant.</p><p>But Seviathan will take what he can get. "Better let me do all the talking too," he quickly added. His entire social reputation was at risk if other demons thought he was as soft as she was- future prospects be damned. He takes her hand and she squeezes his back for some reason. The gates to their school slowly creaked open as the screams of the damned rang through the blood-soaked sky. </p><p>It was time for an education. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seviathan watched the Princess with a mild sense of amusement as she focused all of her attention to painting the tortured expression on her little human doll. On the table between them, a diorama depicting a human falling to hell for their eternal punishment. They could have just bought the models from some artist, or even gotten one of the underlings in their class to complete their project for them. It isn't as if cheating was frowned upon- if anything. It would have impressed their teacher.</p><p>But Charlotte insisted on doing the project herself. She claimed, she was passionate about the subject. After all, every fallen human would be under her rule. Her responsibility.</p><p>Seviathan felt that perhaps, she needed to relax.</p><p>"Here... does he look sad enough?" She asked innocently as she handed the little figure to him. The little thing had a stained suit and a large frown painted over the wooden face. Seviathan squinted at the detail. The doll even had blue glitter stuck to its cheeks for tears.</p><p>"You realize," he said with a deep sigh. "This is how you're choosing to spend our date right? We could be doing something fun."<br/><br/>"But this <em>is</em> fun! And educational!" She beamed. Endless optimism poured from the girl- Seviathan wasn't sure where it all stemmed from. It was almost frightening to a degree. "Besides... with the next Extermination Day coming up, I don't really feel like going <em>out</em> out."<br/><br/>Seviathan couldn't help but let out a sharp laugh- sharp enough to make his girlfriend jump just a little as he tossed the little human back into her hands. "Why would that frighten you? Even if you were on the streets! You're the daughter of Lucifer, you have nothing to fear from the Angels!"<br/><br/>"Even my father stays indoors when the Angels come!" Charlotte shot back, clutching the doll protectively in her hands. As if it were real. "And even if you're right, and <em>I</em> had nothing to fear- my people do!"<br/><br/>"Your people! Your people are the reason the Angels come at all! And they come for their own good!"</p><p>He knew their argument was stupid. He knew the wise thing to do was to smile and nod, just as his father had coached him to keep the princess happy and placated. But her lack of logic infuriated him. Her compassion towards these lower demons <em>enraged</em> him. He simply couldn't help himself anymore.<br/><br/>"Think about it Charlotte! By your Fathers Crown- your people are Heavens rejects! The failed applicants of Purgatory! The expired fruit of the <em>living world.</em> They do nothing but messy the streets with their bodies once a year and riot the rest!"</p><p>Tears brimmed in her eyes, and the moment he saw them, he knew. He knew he went too far.</p><p>But it wasn't as if he was about to apologize. He <em>was</em> right after all. They both knew it. <em>She</em> knew it. </p><p>Didn't she?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>